He Needs Candy
by SullyR
Summary: L can't help but think about Light and how weird he's starting to act while being under surveillance. L's starting to have urges to have Light become his. Light on the other hand is trying to deal with keeping his boredom tamed, so he thinks of doing something entertaining with Ryuk...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

L, the greatest and unknown detective in the whole world, was furious. He couldn't stand watching his suspect from a TV screen in a hotel anymore. His beautiful suspect . . . was being under surveillance by cameras that were all over the room and he probably didn't know that, or unless, he had. . . . And his suspect's just putting on a show?

L just wanted to jump through the screen and pounce on his suspect. He wanted to wrangle him on the bed and make sure he had grown tired of trying to escape his tight grasp.

How dare he! That damn Kira!

"Light Yagami . . ." L growled, biting his thumb. Chief of the NPA, Soichiro Yagami, also the suspect's father, looked questioningly at L.

"I-Is something wrong, L?" Chief asked. L was too focused on the screen to even notice that the Chief was talking to him. It was quite embarrassing.

"Sorry. What did you say, Yagami-san?" L asked, continuing to stare at the screen.

L couldn't understand. Why was Yagami-san so calm about this? On the screen, Kira—Light Yagami- was playing with himself.

"You don't see a problem with this?" L asks, clearly annoyed by what Light's doing. Angry that he wasn't invited to join.

"Uh . . . Well, yes. Of course it's a problem. My son is looking through porno magazines." Soichiro Yagami looked at his son on the screen then back at L.

"What?" L shook his head. He looked at the screen that was right in his face.

Light really was looking at porno magazines. So, does that mean L had imagined that Light was jerking off? Impossible! He absolutely just saw Light stroking himself!

So it seems L's horniness got the best of him, and it wants to take over this investigation and fuck it all up.

* * *

Light was obviously aware that reading erotic magazines made him seem cliché, and the magazines were nothing appealing to him. It was just for show. He knew that to whoever was watching, L, his father, the taskforce, he knew that he looked bored as ever. Light was also growing tired of having Ryuk staring over his shoulder at the girls in the bikinis and overly-sized . . . assets.

Light sighed heavily and closed the magazine and hid it inside his Encyclopedia and stuffed it in his bookshelf.

"_Oi, Light! I wasn't finished!"_ Ryuk stammered, stopping himself from taking out the magazines.

Light glanced at Ryuk quickly and then sat in his chair clicking his pen. "Ryuk . . . no," Light thought. He'd love to talk to Ryuk, just to stop his undying need of boredom, but he was being under surveillance. It would ruin his reputation as a model . . . everything. It could give himself away to being Kira! Or just imagining, Light shivered in slight annoyance: "Light Yagami, smartest student in all of Japan, impossible to beat, talks to himself!—" Light didn't need that.

Also, the fact that he has to keep his scheduled executions for pitiful criminals on track was another pain. He had resolved to studying and chip-eating to complete this somewhat difficult task.

Light only had one thought in mind. If only he had something that'll be more entertaining . . .

He looked towards Ryuk, who was sitting on his bed, his chin lying upon his clawed hand.

On the view of a screen, Light thought, it would look normal if it was just a normal boy staring at his bed intently . . . wanting sleep.

"_What?"_ Ryuk asked.

Light walked coolly over to Ryuk—his bed. He sat down in between Ryuk's lap—his bed. Light blushed a little but remained silent and cool about the situation. He unbuttoned his shirt a little, flopping it slightly.

"Jeez, it's hot in here," Light whispered, hoping the bugs caught what he said.

"_Uh . . . Light. What are you doing?"_ Ryuk asked. Ryuk blushed a bit. After all, he's never had a human sit between his legs before. He certainly never expected Light Yagami to do something like this.

Light backed up a little, putting himself against Ryuk's body.

"_Uh . . . Light?"_ Ryuk was flustered by this. What the hell was he planning?

Light sighed, hiding his moan that he surprisingly almost let out.

"I don't know what else to do," Light said. "I'm so bored." He looked behind him, into Ryuk's eyes, or his bedhead. He went back to staring down at his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

Ryuk caught Light's notice. Did . . . Did Light want to . . . fuck? With a shinigami? On camera! Ryuk shook his head.

"_Hyuk. Sorry, Light, but, maybe somewhere else. Unless . . . you're really 'that' bored."_ Ryuk slid his hand under Light's shirt and began to caress his skin softly.

Light caught his breath for a moment. He never thought that . . . he'd actually "want" this. It was impossible, right? To have sex with a shinigami? Because, who would even dare try to have sex with a shinigami?

"Only I would," Light thought to himself. "If only they could see you, too, Ryuk," he thought—so that it wouldn't look weird if on camera it looked like he was having sex with himself.

Ryuk's hand slipped lower as it circled around Light's crotch.

"Ryuk . . ." Light moaned his name out loud and then shut his mouth instantly. "They heard me," Light thought worriedly. "They heard me say his name."

"_Did I entertain you 'that' much? Model student, Light Yagami."_ Ryuk smirked. _"I think I'll enjoy this."_

Light blushed deeply. "The taskforce will have their suspicions about a person named 'Ryuk'. How will I explain that if somebody asks?" Light had plenty of questions in his mind but decided to shut them out for now.

* * *

L sat there with the Chief. "Hm . . . Do you know anyone named 'Ryuk,' Yagami-san?" he asked. The Chief shook his head.

"No."

"Notice how your son blushed as he said 'Ryuk.' Is your son in a relationship with anyone?" L asked.

"I wouldn't know, Ryuuzaki. I'm never home."

"Why is your son blushing so much?" L asked. He continued to bite his thumb. "Who was this 'Ryuk' guy that Light was suddenly cooing over?" L thought, his jealousy striking in. "Damn him, whoever this 'Ryuk' guy may be . . ."

"Yagami-san . . ." L hesitated before continuing, "Light Yagami's suspicions of being Kira has been raised to about 2%."

"What?! Ryuuzaki!" Chief yelled.

"Calm down, please, Yagami-san. I understand how you may feel, having your son as a suspect of being Kira. But answer this: How is it that your son is giving off signals?" L asked.

"What do you mean? What signals?"

Obviously, L had spotted them. He grabbed the remote that controlled the video and rewinded it back it back to where Light had said, "I don't know what else to do. I'm so bored."

"Yagami-san, that was a sign. By that, what he meant was that he knew he was being watched and that there weren't any other ways to entertain himself.—So the question is, was he talking to someone else?" L said, his brows furrowed in question.

Chief Yagami gasped at L. "Ryuuzaki, but, Light is alone. He couldn't be!"

"No shit," L restrained himself from saying that aloud. He replayed the clip again, indulging every word Light had said and every action he had made.

"For some reason, it sounds as if he's giving up." L didn't wait for Yagami-san to question; it was starting to become an annoyance to him. "When he says there's nothing else for him to do, honestly, Yagami-san, it sounds as if he's giving up his body. His actions give off signs as well, if you look closely."

Yes. Light's gorgeous, tanned skin looked absolutely delicious. "It may taste even more delicious if he added strawberries and whip cream to his body," L thought.

L wondered if he'll ever get the chance to meet Light personally . . . and certainly do things concerning the Kira case . . . and Light getting arrested for being Kira . . . Because that's what L's job was. It wasn't to fuck his sexy suspect that was murdering plenty of innocent people—well, criminals—but they were still people.

And besides, Kira was evil . . . but just so damn sexy!

"Okay," L sighed heavily and shut off the screen. "That's enough for today. You and everyone can go home and relax. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow," L said. He needed to clear his mind of all his sex fantasies he had about him and the Chief's son.

"O . . . Okay, Ryuuzaki. Everyone, great work today," Yagami-san told everyone. L watched as the rest of the taskforce left his hotel room. After everyone was gone, he deliberately asked for Watari to go to some candy shop and fetch him some caramel apples or something. Right after Watari left, L broke down.

"Dammit! Who the hell is Ryuk?" L pounced on the couch and threw a short and quiet tantrum.

"And why does he have to be so sexy?" he breathed into the pillow he was using to muffle his screams of frustration. "Light Yagami . . . I'll make sure you endure a good treat . . . personally from me."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Guys! Please review and tell me if you like the series! Following me doesn't cut it—haha. By the way, I wanted to say that I love this author named "plannedbyReaperLight"—I sorta got some of my ideas from this author so I give them the credit, but other than that, I don't own Death Note, not the characters either, but I shall say I own this Fanfic—go on then =^^=, READ]**

Chapter 2:

"Ryuk . . . these activities have to take place somewhere else. I can't be seen in the house talking to you or . . . doing these things," Light said once he and Ryuk were outside of his house and away from the area.

"_So . . . where will we do it?" _Ryuk asked. As he hovered over Light, he continued to play with Light's new necklace.

"What are you doing, Ryuk?" Light glanced sideways at Ryuk. He kept feeling a tug at his throat.

"_Hyuk. You mean you hadn't noticed, Light?"_ Ryuk smirked.

"What did you do?" Light sighed angrily. He dared not turn around, considering he might have a stalker on his hands.

"_Look around your neck."_ Light looked down and caught eye of a silver-chained necklace with a black lock.

"What the hell? Where'd this come from?" Light asked, tugging at the necklace, trying to pull it off. "It won't come off."

"_And it'll stay on. I control you now," _Ryuk said darkly. He giggled.

"What?" Light continued to pull at the necklace. He stopped walking and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Ryuk! Get this off of me!"

"_Remember, Light. Hyuk. I'm also in control of your 'life.'" _Ryuk turned and appeared in Light's face.

That seemed to shut the boy up. "S-So . . ."

"_You do as I say." _

"B-But why?" Light asked. Honestly, he forgot his pride, he was downright terrified.

"_Sex with a shinigami. We have to take precautions, too, you know. We take control of our humans—and besides, you started it first."_ Ryuk laughed darkly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Light thought. It was all he could think of to keep himself from being bored . . . and the fact that he actually wanted to try it.

* * *

Everyone looked at L. surprisingly, he was very anxious for some reason. He bit his thumb more than usual; he kept switching seats, not getting comfortable with any seat in the entire suite.

"Um . . . Ryuuzaki, is everything alright?" Matsuda asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Eh?" L was too hung up on why Light wasn't home. He had to be honest, he's never been like this before.

"Oh sorry. It's nothing," is what L said, but nobody believed him.

"Ryuuzaki, what else should we be doing?" Aizawa asked. L looked at the afro-head. He didn't know. The investigation was nothing without Light involved, and he wasn't home where they could watch him.

"Watari, how many were killed this past week? Aizawa, call up Ukita. Ask him what Light's doing, I had him tail our suspect," L said calmly. Aizawa nodded. Chief glared at L.

"It's nothing new, Yagami-san. We have to keep an eye on him. He is our suspect after all."

"Ryuuzaki! Ukita said he lost him!" Aizawa said, reentering the room.

L looked at Aizawa, then back at his strawberry cake. "Phone." L put his hand out. Aizawa handed the cell over.

"Ukita, this is Ryuuzaki. What do you mean you've lost him?" L asked over the phone.

"I only stayed behind a bit, to make sure he didn't notice me. And then I realized I stayed back too far and he got away."

"What a poor excuse of a detective," L thought.

"Alright then. Come back to headquarters, you'll tell us everything that had happened before he got out of your sight."

"Yes sir," Ukita said then hung up.

"So, details, tell us everything," L said, sitting down at the further chair at the end of the coffee table, with tea in his hands, adding lots of sugar cubes.

"R-Ryuuzaki, what if this stuff isn't important at all to the investigation?" Matsuda asked. Some agreed, he did make a point. But L still needed to know.

"Matsuda, everything is important. Even the slightest actions can give us a lead," L said sternly. Matsuda whispered an apology. L continued his unnerving stare at Ukita. "Begin."

Ukita had told them everything. How Light had stopped walking and continued to talk to himself. How he had raised his voice, arguing, and he seemed not to realize.

"Light was . . . arguing with himself?"

"No . . . Yes, but there's a possibility . . . " L continued to think.

"A possibility of what?" Aizawa and Matsuda asked.

"Kira uses a supernatural means to kill criminals. So, if Light's interacting with one, he just may as well say he's Kira," L said.

"But that's stupid. Why would a mass murderer reveal himself?" Matsuda asked, scoffing.

"Exactly. But that goes for the morons saying that they are Kira. Light Yagami is much more intelligent. He's obviously taken higher measures to hide his true identity."

"Ryuuzaki!" Chief yelled. L held up a hand to silence the rest of the task force.

"That is . . . if Light Yagami really is Kira. We still need proof, but he's our only suspect, so it's obvious that I think he's Kira. There's no one else that's as smart as me . . ." L looked at everyone else. "No offense."

"All taken," Matsuda muttered under his breath.

* * *

Light returned home exhausted. He needed time to think, about Ryuk owning him now. He was still being watched and to make matters worse, he desperately wanted to try having sex with Ryuk. All they've ever done so far was tease. Light was done with Ryuk's play, he wanted him in and locked.

"I'm home," Light said as he entered his home.

"Light, you're late again. What's keeping you out?" his mother asked, as she hung his jacket for him.

"Oh, you know. The usual. I had a rough day, Mom."

"Oh . . . well that's rare. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'll just take a warm bath. I'm tired." Light yawned. He remembered. He wouldn't want his father and the others to see him naked, although, it's not like it's the first time.

Light was surprised because it wasn't all that a lie. He was indeed tired. Before he offed himself to the bath, he changed into a pair of trunks and took a pillow with him.

"I think I'll take a nap in there as well," he said to himself.

Ryuk smirked. _"It seems the necklace has taken its affect," _he thought.

In the bathroom, Light just stood there, stretching. "Jeez . . . that hurt a bit."

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Light, when are you gonna be done?" his sister, Sayu, asked through the door.

"I don't know," he answered. Light dipped himself slowly in the hot water, hissing. "Damn . . . that's hot." He tilted his head to the side. He didn't realize he had the water a bit too hot. "Ouch . . ." he grabbed the pillow and patted it against the bath's walls. "Hehe . . . I haven't done this before. Hopefully I don't drown." He giggled to himself.

Ryuk was right in there, watching him. _"Light . . ."_

Light moaned a bit. "Ow . . ." moving in hot water stung his entire body.

Ryuk didn't like being ignored. He snuck his hand underneath Light's trunks and penetrated his hole with his clawed finger. The boy jerked slightly.

"R-Ryuk . . ." he whispered. What was he thinking?

"_I own you."_ Ryuk scratched Light's neck, drawing blood.

Light sat up in the bath. He saw the blood dripping down his chest. "Dammit! They can see this!" he thought.

Light got out of the bath, grabbed the first-aid kit and took care of his scratch which wasn't all that deep. "Dammit! This was caught on camera! A sudden scratch and blood!" Light screamed in his mind. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that he was flushed. In fact, his whole body was red.

"What the hell is going on?"

A knock on the door startled him. "Light!" Sayu yelled.

"Y-Yes?" Light felt as if he was going to pass out. He finished bandaging the scratch Ryuk gave him, wrapped a towel over him, and ran back to his room.

"L-Light?" Sayu walked into the bathroom. She screamed. The bath was filled with a pale shade of red water, it was blood. "What the hell happened in here?"

Light panted. Everything hurts. _"Hyuk,"_ Ryuk giggled. He enjoyed seeing Light this way.

The boy leaped on his bed, breathless. He just lay there. He could think straight anymore. "Damn you, Ryuk," he whispered before falling asleep.

**[I hope you guys liked it. Does this seem like a cliffhanger to you? Idk . . . Please review! The schedule I made, hopefully I try to live by it (or not), but I'll try to update sooner (or on the scheduled day)!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~! I'm sick now so just read and review and like. I got a review from "reansensei" asking about the pairings. So if anyone else was confused sorry for not stating this but I hoped it was easy to figure out. The pairings in this series are: LxLight, RyukxLight. Happy~? Okay read please!**

Chapter 3:

Everyone stared at the footage they had caught on their camera. Matsuda was the first to break the silence with a grunt.

"Uh . . . I don't know what to say to this . . ." the young detective mumbled. L couldn't possibly agree more.

"Yagami-san . . ." he looked over towards the Chief, who looked heartbroken.

"There's a 25% chance that what just happened to your son was all due to a supernatural presence. And the fact that he had said 'Ryuk' multiple times." L sucked on his strawberry lollipop.

"I can't believe this," the Chief said.

"Neither can we, Chief! But, it'll be alright, we'll figure out what's going on," Matsuda said, trying to cheer up the dark aura that seemed to infiltrate the air.

"It's not alright!" the Chief yelled. The others were taken aback. "S-Sorry. I just . . . need to see if my son is okay . . ."

"Yagami-san, it's okay to go home. You should check on your son to see how he's feeling," L said, continuing to suck on his lollipop. "But, just make sure you're not acting suspicious. Just say something like, 'I was able to come home a little early today. How is everyone? Where's Light?'— Something like that."

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki." The Chief stood from his seat and bowed to everyone. "Great work today."

"I hope your son will be okay," Aizawa said to the Chief.

The Chief nodded his thanks.

After the Chief left, L couldn't stop thinking how his Light was hurt. Why was he hurt? Did the supernatural creature have a reason, a purpose for hurting Light?—And the Kira case. They've been falling behind on that. Kira has barely made any kills in weeks. That just raises Light's suspicious of being Kira, since he seems to be preoccupied with other things.

"Ryuuzaki . . . what should we do now?" Matsuda asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Matsuda gasped.

"Y-Yes! Sure!"

"I want you to stake out Light's room from the outside."

"W-What?"

"Make sure you don't get caught. Make sure you're able to hear everything. The agreement Yagami-san and I made will end tomorrow. The cameras and bugs will be removed."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"There's nothing more. Go now," L said. Sure this may be a bit extreme, but he had to do this. This was the only way he could find out what's going on with his equal.

"O-Okay . . ." then Matsuda left.

L continued to watch the surveillance. Yagami-san had entered Light's room. He looked very . . . sad. Well, it's normal. He looked at his son who was sleeping the opposite way on the bed. Light was shirtless, showing a few scars on his back. His skin was a shade of pink.

"Light . . ." Yagami-san sighed. "Who did this to you?"

"Ryuk," L answered in his mind. He gritted his teeth in anger. "That damned Ryuk!"

"Um . . . Ryuuzaki . . . Is it okay if I can watch?" Aizawa asked.

L looked towards the afro-detective. "Of course," he said, even though he and Yagami-san were allowed to watch the surveillance.

* * *

Light slept until he felt a hand poke at his hurting body. He groaned. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at his right. Ryuk was sitting next to him, a hand holding his chin, huge red eyes staring at Light's brown eyes. He looked to his left. His father, he was worried for some reason.

"W-What's going on?" he asked. He felt Ryuk's claw flick his nipple. He held his breath for a second.

"Light . . ." his father's eyes were watery. Why?

"What's wrong Dad?" the 17-year-old asked.

"Explain . . . this," his father said deeply, pointing at the scars on his son's body.

W-What? Light _couldn't _explain this. "I . . . I . . ."

He looked back at Ryuk. He . . . didn't know how to explain his scars. He wasn't in the right mind to be thinking of a clever lie . . . so . . . he let out what he was feeling. He began to cry.

"L-Light!" his father watched with sad eyes as his son buried his head in his arms, crying. "Tell me . . . what happened to you while I was gone?"

"Unexpected . . . things," the boy managed to whisper out. Ryuk rubbed Light's back. He bent down to whisper in his ear.

"_Why're you crying? Are you really hurt or are you begging for it?"_

"What unexpected things?" Soichiro asked. What was his son going to tell him?

"It . . . It's him . . . H-He tempts me. Pressures me. . . . Teases me. . . ." Light uttered out.

Soichiro stared at his son. Is . . . he talking about Ryuk?—Was this a confession about to be made?

"Light . . . who is doing these things to you?"

"_Call my name,"_ Ryuk whispered hotly by Light's ear.

Light hesitated. Good thing he was laying on his stomach, he was becoming hard just from Ryuk teasing him again.

"_Say it,"_ Ryuk pestered more.

"Light?" his father continued on.

"Ryuk . . ." he said quietly.

"W-What?"

"_Louder."_ Ryuk scratched Light underneath his shorts.

"Ryuk!"

Soichiro stepped back a little. So . . . Light really is meeting this "Ryuk" person.

"Who's Ryuk? Are you meeting him? Is he forcing you to do things? I want you to stop seeing him now!" Light's father yelled. Light lifted his head from his arms and looked at his father then back down at his arms.

"I . . . It's undeniable. I _have_ to . . ." Light was smirking on the inside. Why did this feel like a tragic story between him and his _mysterious_ abuser?

"No you don't!" his father unexpectedly grabbed his son's wrist.

"O-Ow!" Light screamed. Every part of his body was hurting. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe! You won't be allowed to leave!"

* * *

"Okay . . . Yagami-san's gone off on the deep end," L said, eating a slice of his chocolate-strawberry cake.

"Where do you think he'll take Light?" Aizawa asked.

"Hopefully Yagami-san doesn't give us away . . . but there's a slight chance he'll take Light here . . ." L answered. It's a bad idea yet not so bad at all. He'll be with Light 24 hours a day, since he's not allowed to leave, said from Yagami-san's own voice.

* * *

"D-Dad!" This isn't what he was expecting. None of this was expected to happen once he fell asleep hours ago.

"You can't leave this room like this. Get dressed, now!" his father continued to yell.

"A-Alright . . ." Light looked at Ryuk who stood in front of him as he dressed in sweat pants and a loose T-shirt.

"_I guess we're going somewhere, hyuk."_ Oh yeah, that's right. Light forgot that as long as he has ownership of the Death Note, Ryuk has to proceed to stay by his side. The Death Note?—the eliminations! He's fallen way behind. This vacation from Kira's eliminating duties has to end. But what'll he do if he can't get in touch with the Death Note?

* * *

In the car, Light sat in the back. Soichiro drove in silence.

"Dad . . . Where are you taking me?" Light asked. He was ignored. He leaned toward Ryuk, who rubbed Light's side. Eventually, sleep came over Light as he snuggled against Ryuk's body in his father's car.

The next thing Light knew, he awoke in front of a tall building. It was a hotel . . . What was he doing here?

His father wasn't in the car. Ryuk still sat there next to him, stroking is back.

"_Your father went inside."_

"For what?" he asked.

"_He said something about meeting a person named 'Ryuuzaki' for confirmation." _ Light looked towards the entrance of the hotel.

"'Ryuuzaki?'" Light questioned.

"_I don't know, either . . ."_ Ryuk said, giving Light a gentle kiss on his forehead. Light blushed.

"As long as I have you here, I have nothing to worry about," Light said, blushing. He gasped, noticing what he just said. "I-I . . . I mean . . ."

"_Shh . . ."_ Ryuk hushed him. Light felt a little hot from the deepness he could hear in Ryuk's voice. Ryuk pointed towards the window, outside.

"It's Dad."

Soichiro was walking towards the car. He opened the door where Light sat staring out the window at him.

"Come on. Get out."

"But—"

"Now, Light."

"Okay . . ." Light wasn't used to his father using such bold language towards him. Especially with the darkness hidden in his father's voice.

* * *

Light was lead into the building, followed by Ryuk. His father led him up to one of the suites.

"Here we are," Light's father said finally. He turned and looked at Light. "When we go in, you are to rest in one of the bedrooms, understand? Don't come out until you're allowed to. I'll bring you dinner and anything else you need, okay?"

Light just nodded. His father pulled him into a somewhat comforting hug. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, son. It's for your protection, as your father, this is what I have to do."

Light nodded again.

Soichiro knocked on the door to the suite.

The door opened and all Light saw was a man he'd seen before. He believed the man to be named "Matsuda."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm feeling much better now! I'm listening to rockin' music so, it's very inspiring! It helps me get work done . . . sometimes. Anyways, you know the usual, rate, review, and tell me if you like the chapter or the series or whatever.**

**Oh yeah! And I wanna know whose side you're on? L or Kira—doesn't have to be related to this series, just from the anime or manga.**

* * *

Matsuda opened the door to find the Chief . . . and his son wearing nothing other than sweats and a loose T.

"Uh . . . Chief . . ."Matsuda didn't know what to say. What was going on?

"Matsuda, let us in," Soichiro said. Matsuda nodded.

"Sure, sure, Chief."

Light didn't have much time to sight-see around the large suite. He did as his father told him and went into the bedroom he was led to and rested.

"_Hyuk, Light . . ." _Ryuk said near Light as the boy got comfortable on the stiff bed. Light acknowledged his shinigami's presence by looking at him but keeping silent. _"There are cameras in here."_

Light looked around the room. Immediately he felt uncomfortable. He swallowed. He really wanted to go home.

There was a knock on the door and his father entered.

"How are you feeling, Light?" he asked. For some reason, Light's voice was caught in his throat. Ryuk noticed and kissed his hair.

"Light?" his father came over and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I wanna go home." Soichiro shook his head. It pained him to be this cruel to his son but this is what had to be done.

Light sat with his knees up to his chest. He wanted to talk to Ryuk, but he couldn't. so he just sat there in between Ryuk's legs. He felt comfortable and safe there. Ryuk tried to comfort him by rocking both of their bodies side to side . . . and then Light fell asleep.

* * *

"Yagami-san . . ." L said. He looked around him. They were all holding a meeting in the main room of the suite. Everybody else had their minds focused on the Kira investigation (which more or likely is useless to even try to discuss).

"Ch-Chief?" Aizawa asked. Soichiro looked up and looked at everyone.

"We need to find this 'Ryuk,'" he said. L took a sip of his tea with oh-so-many sugars.

"Yagami-san, our main focus is finding and capturing Kira."

"We're getting nowhere with that!" Soichiro yelled. He cleared his throat after calming himself down. "I apologize for my outburst."

"Yagami-san, I understand your concern for your son's safety—actually . . ." L asked Watari to put on one of the TV's that were near them. On the screen, they saw Light sleeping soundly on the bed in his ruffled clothes.

"What made you bring your son here? Sure we have confirmed it, but still, why?" L asked. He stared at the screen. Light's body was hunched over like a baby. His loose shirt slumped down his shoulders a bit and it was raised, showing his well-toned stomach. His face shined, probably from his tears.

"I just . . . felt that this was a safe place. Even if we skip from hotel to hotel, he'll be with us and out of public sight. He will not be harmed," Soichiro said with a protective fatherly tone.

"Yes . . . but, there can be mental harm," L said.

"Mental . . . harm?" Matsuda asked. L nodded as he refilled his cup of tea.

"Mental harm. Light could probably lose his mind here, but it's not like he's locked in a cell . . ." L had a thought. What if he could bind Light . . . and . . . and . . .

"Ryuuzaki . . . Is it a bad idea to keep my son here?" Soichiro asked.

"Of course not. Yagami-san, this is actually the best idea to keep your son safe from this 'Ryuk.' Since I am 'L' and 'nobody' can find me. Don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I totally forgot about that . . ." Matsuda muttered.

"Mm . . . Ah . . ."

Everyone looked at the screen. Light had stretched and now lay on his stomach, scratching his neck.

"I'm hungry . . ." he moaned in his sleep.

"You could have my lollipop," L thought.

"Wait, look at that!" Matsuda pointed at the screen.

"W-What?" Aizawa asked. Everyone looked back at the screen.

"Light's neck. It looks like the wound has gotten worse," Matsuda exclaimed.

"He needs to stop scratching it," Aizawa added.

"There's even blood on the pillows . . ." Soichiro said.

* * *

Light flinched and let out a hiss. He was in pain. It hurts . . ." he said quietly. His voice cracked. Ryuk kissed Light's hair for comfort.

"_Shh . . . it's okay, Light . . ."_ Ryuk whispered to him. Ryuk was hungry, he wanted apples.

"It burns . . . Ow . . ." Light groaned as he finally awoke. He rubbed at his eyes. He screamed.

"B-Blood?" he looked from his hand to his pillow and his shirt. They were all bloody. "What?"

"_Your neck, you kept scratching it," _Ryuk told him.

Light all of a sudden started feeling dizzy. Was it anemia?

"Everything hurts . . . Ryuk . . ." he muttered. He clutched at his neck to try and hold the blood that was slowly dripping from its wound.

Just then, his father burst in the room.

"Light!" Light jumped from the sudden noise.

"D-Dad?" Light wasn't feeling alright at all. He didn't want to talk.

"Are you okay?" his father asked. "Of course not," Light thought.

"No," Light answered. He was seeing things, or probably not. Ryuk had gone out of the room through the walls, who knows what he was trying to do.

"We need to get you a doctor."

"No shit," Light thought.

"I'll get one for you," his father said.

"Just take me to the hospital," Light said.

"No."

"Stop being so damn overprotective! _I'M OKAY!" _Light yelled and threw a bloody pillow at his father. He began to cry again.

He hated this. He didn't want to be here. Not even at home. He was always being watched. He just wanted to be alone and have his privacy with Ryuk.

"Light, please, calm down," his father said calmly. "Is this what Ryuuzaki meant by 'mental harm?'?" Soichiro thought.

"Why?" Light asked. "Why are you keeping me here?" Light's father sighed.

"It's for your safety. Please . . . just understand why I'm doing this." His father left the room.

L told the Chief that Watari has had experience in medical situations, he could treat Light's wound.

"And . . . um . . . Watari. Can you inspect Light's other injuries?" Soichiro asked. Watari nodded and entered the room Light was in.

* * *

"Who are you?" Light asked.

"I am the doctor who will treat your wounds," Watari answered.

Light was told to take his shirt off and sit up straight on the bed. Watari had begun to disinfect the wound of his neck and bandage it.

"Would you mind if I checked your other wounds?" Watari asked. Light backed up a little.

"I-I'm okay. Thanks."

"It was an order given to me by your father."

"Well . . . I'm not comfortable with that."

"Please, just lay down on your back," Watari insisted calmly. Light hesitated then did as he was told.

As Watari inspected his scars, he asked, "May I ask, what is the cause for these scars on your body?"

"It . . . was an accident."

"Sorry for my rudeness but I do not believe you are telling the truth."

"Y-Yes I am!" Light's body temperature was hot. He felt too much of a blood rush and at the same time, losing it. He unconsciously uttered out Ryuk's name.

"'Ryuk?' Who is that?" Watari asked.

"H-Huh? No one," the boy stuttered. At that moment, Ryuk appeared in the room again.

"_Hyuk. Hyuk."_

"Alright. I'm done. Make sure you don't scratch at your neck again." Watari said as he finished inspecting Light's upper body.

"O-Okay." Once Watari left the room, Light let out a sigh.

"That was a pain," he muttered to himself.

Light sat back on the bed and decided to cuddle with Ryuk, trying to get his claws on his body to erase the other man's prints left on him from inspection.

* * *

"Did you find anything new?" Matsuda asked once Watari entered the main room once again, putting away his medical supplies and refilling everyone's tea.

Watari nodded his head. "He has new marks on his body."

Soichiro looked up, as well as everyone else. Even L, who had stopped eating his now sixth piece of cake.

"Explain," L demanded, trying to keep his tone controlled to monotone.

"There were large hand marks on his body, but very thin, you won't be able to see them easily." Everyone looked puzzled, thinking. "Would you like me to inspect him again?" Watari asked. Soichiro shook his head. He looked towards Aizawa.

"Aizawa, I'll give you permission to examine my son. He doesn't know you but I trust that you'll do your best," Soichiro said. Aizawa nodded, although he didn't know why he was chosen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! You must be a bit pissed, since I haven't updated in a while. I know I screwed schedules away, but I've long decided to update on this story for every Sunday. If not, then I'm either busy, lazy, or I haven't got any ideas and I get writer's block. So, please review! Favorite! Follow! READ!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Aizawa slowly entered the room where the Chief's son sat at the back of the bed reading a magazine that he had no interest in. Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "Oh yeah, he doesn't know me. Use your alias, Aizawa! Remember, L still suspects him of being Kira," Aizawa thought.

"I'm _Aihara_. I'm here to examine you, an order from your father," Aizawa told Light. The boy huffed and rolled his eyes. Aizawa was shocked how the boy acted.

"This again?" he muttered. Aizawa brought up a chair next to Light's side on the bed.

"Now, now, it's just an examination." Aizawa searched into a bag he brought with him in the room and brought out a pair of plain white basketball shorts. He hung them in front of Light. "Change into these," he ordered. Light just sneered before finally taking the shorts and entering the nearest bathroom to change. Once he came back in the room, shirt gone and sweatpants gone, he asked, "Now what?"

Aizawa hummed quietly. "We'll examine your back first. Just relax and lay still." Light nodded and lay down on his stomach in front of Aizawa.

Aizawa drew his hands over Light's back lightly, bringing his face close to see anything unusual. His eye senses were keen. He could see scratches and cuts. He could see the deepness in the cuts from aggression.

"Light Yagami?" Aizawa asked. Light lifted his head slightly.

" . . . What is it?"

"Who were you with when you acquired these cuts and bruises?" He carefully dug his finger in one of the cuts, which caused Light to hiss.

"That hurts," Light whispered.

"Whoever did this to you must have a lot of power against you, since the cut is so deep," Aizawa said. He was intimidating Light, trying to get answers from him.

He moved down to examine Light's legs where not many cuts were found.

"Are there any other areas that have been violated, Light?" Aizawa gave himself praise. He seemed to be doing this well. He could feel the boy's heat temperature rise and feel the sweat. He told the boy to take a deep breath. "I wonder if he feels like he's under pressure—well, he obviously is," Aizawa thought.

"Are there?" Aizawa asked again.

" . . . No," Light answered hesitantly. Aizawa inspected his back once more before removing his hands.

"I see. . . . Then there shall be more inspections," Aizawa said. Light lifted his head and looked at Aizawa wide eyed.

"What? What do you mean!" Light yelled. Aizawa ignored his question. He twirled his index finger.

"Turn around," he ordered. Light gulped then nodded. He turned his numb body over, lying on his back. Aizawa set a pillow under Light's head.

Aizawa began to glide his hands over Light's chest, bringing his face close to inspect. He noticed that around Light's nipples were bite marks.

Light shivered under Aizawa's fingers.

"_Aihara-san_, when will you be done with this? I'm feeling very uncomfortable," Light said. Aizawa could see the Goosebumps rising from the boy's arms.

"Once I feel that there is no other need necessary. . . . And once you've given me honest answers." Aizawa pressed against Light's abdomen and he crouched in pain. "He seems to be in a lot of pain," he thought.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Light asked. He rubbed his abdomen where it hurt. He was most sensitive there and in his lower areas . . .

"You haven't answered my question from before." Aizawa traced the light hairline from Light's bellybutton to the entrance of his shorts. "Are there any other places where you have been violated that I have not yet checked?" he asked for the third time.

Light grew a faint blush across his face. "No," he answered boldly. Aizawa lightly pinched the boy's elbow. "Ow!" Light yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop lying already. I'm getting sick of it. Eventually, your father would have to come in to do the same thing.—If it's something embarrassing, I suspect you wouldn't want to tell your own father. Yes?" Aizawa said, reasoning with the boy.

Light sat up and looked down in a bit of shame.

"Well?" Aizawa asked calmly. Light swallowed slowly and nodded his head. Aizawa rubbed Light's hair softly in comfort before sitting back in his chair again. "We have all the time in the world, Light . . ." The boy nodded again.

Light stood from the bed and stood beside Aizawa. He swallowed again before continuing. He pushed the left side of his shorts down a little, revealing part of his V-line and his hips, which had shown a large, deep scar that hung around his hips and continued lower. Aizawa asked if it was okay to inspect it. Light hesitated before allowing the afro-headed man to inspect his deep scar. He shivered when Aizawa's light fingers drifted through the scar that revealed his low areas. "I don't like this . . ." Light thought.

After Aizawa finished roaming over Light's large scar, he sat back and cleared his throat, his face a little flushed. "Anywhere else?" Aizawa asked the boy once he fixed his shorts back to normal.

"No," he said instantly. Aizawa snickered and shook his head before standing.

"You give yourself away, Light. Tomorrow, I'll be back to inspect you again." Light just nodded and breathed in heavily. Aizawa touched the boy's shoulder in which he flinched. "You should rest for now. I believe you still haven't had dinner?" he asked. Light shook his head. "Then your father should bring it soon. See you later, Light." Aizawa waved goodbye and left the room and eventually was allowed to go home. It was only seven yet he felt so tired.

* * *

Light sat back down on the bed and looked slightly behind him. Ryuk sat there with the largest, scariest grin on his face that actually frightened the boy. He shook and had begun to for a long time.

"I . . . I've been violated . . ." he whispered. "Someone other than Ryuk . . . has touched this body."

He began to cry.

* * *

**I actually liked what I did. I felt a little Aizawa x Light going on there. Tell me what you think! Did you like this chapter? Do you like the story so far? Review and all that crap I mentioned from the beginning! Peace~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I get lazy! School's almost out, yay! I don't know, I find this chapter a little weak because I wasn't in the right mood. And maybe you may feel some stuff needed to be added or more detailed or whatever! So tell me what you think! Again, sorry for the late update!**

**Plus, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, they make me laugh! The followers and all gets me inspired to write more!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

L couldn't believe his eyes. He watched the screen as his suspect sobbed to himself, cradling his body in a crouched position on the bed.

"That was intense," Matsuda said. He wiped his sweaty face with a wet cloth. Everyone nodded.

". . . I think I'll get his dinner now," Yagami-san said, getting up from the couch and out the door. L could tell that he couldn't stand to watch his son anymore.

L sat with his legs closed together and knees up to his chest. He had developed a hard on from watching the show. He cursed himself.

"Matsuda."

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Go home." The young detective gasped and was about to object but instead obeyed L's orders. L sighed to himself and proceeded to go into the bathroom to take care of himself. Once he finished his business, he remembered that he wasn't alone. He went in the living room to look at the screen again. Light had calmed down a bit and had laid down on the bed, snuggling a pillow. L watched and looked towards the door of the suite. "Yagami-san won't be back in about a half hour . . . So . . ." L thought on.

He walked towards Light's door and stopped himself from knocking. "Should I really go in there?" L asked himself. He looked back at the screen: Light wasn't in the room anymore. L looked at the other screen where the boy was in the bathroom, using it. L had the screens set up as to when in the bathroom, no sound would be heard and the vision would be blurry, as to keep the boy's privacy for once.

L sat back down on the couch and drank a sip of his tea. "Maybe . . . I should wait . . . to make my move on him . . ." L said quietly.

Watari entered the room. "Would you like for me to prepare anything for you?" he asked. L shook his head.

"No. I'm tired. For once in my life, Watari . . . I'm actually tired." He gets up and walked to his own room for the day. Before he goes to rest, he says, "Make sure Yagami-san gives Light his dinner and then have him 'chat.'" Watari nodded and began to clean up the remains of the desserts he had made for L.

* * *

Once Soichiro arrived back at the hotel suite, he entered the main room for it was dimly lit. Watari appeared, shocking the NPA chief suddenly and then gave his orders from L: "Ryuuzaki has given orders to feed your son first before you chat with him." Soichiro nodded. Before he entered Light's room, Watari asked, "Is there anything that you will need?" Soichiro replied, "No, but thanks for your help."

Soichiro entered his son's room and looked around for Light. He was lying in bed, napping. He shook his son lightly.

"Light, wake up. I brought you your dinner," his father said gently.

Light awoke with a damp feeling over his face from his tears. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

As Soichiro served Light his dinner, made from his mother, Sachiko, he watched his son with worry. He knew not to ask, "Are you alright?" for it was an obvious question that he's not.

"So, Light . . . how're you feeling?" Soichiro cursed himself. That wasn't the right question. Light continued to eat and didn't answer. Soichiro sighed. It was now hard for him to have a conversation with his son, after all he's done to him. "I'm sorry Light. For having strangers examine your body," Soichiro told Light. He stroked his son's hair softly. After a while, Light slapped his father's hand away.

"Don't . . . Don't touch me," Light said through gritted teeth. His father nodded and moved a couple of spaces away from Light where he sat on the bed.

Ryuk watched Light. The kid looked so . . . broken. It bothered Ryuk. To be honest . . . Ryuk felt . . . bored.

"_Light. Entertain me," _Ryuk said. Light's eyes rose wide. He heard the solemnness in Ryuk's voice. He's getting tired of Light. Light knows that if Ryuk ever got bored of him, he would write Light's name in his Death Note. Light felt sore. He didn't want to bore Ryuk. He looked from both sides and tried to think of something to do but knew that he couldn't do anything. He groaned and rubbed at his temples.

"Dad . . . can you leave? Please?" Light spoke finally. His father nodded and left.

Before Soichiro left, he shut off all the screens to give Light some privacy to sleep peacefully.

Light had a feeling or two about the surveillance being shut off. Light crawled to the end of the bed and lay down under Ryuk.

"Do . . . whatever you want," he breathed. It was really hot in his room.

Ryuk grinned devilishly and chuckled. _"Hyuk. Hyuk. You've kept me waiting." _Ryuk ran his claws roughly down Light's chest. Light yelped quietly, arching himself into Ryuk's touch.

"N-Not too rough, Ryuk," Light whispered through his deep breaths. Ryuk dug his claws hard into Light's hips, making the boy crouch in pain and cry silently.

"_You told me to do whatever I wanted,"_ Ryuk growled at Light.

Light took a deep breath and faced Ryuk again. He reached down with shaky hands and took off the rest of his clothes. He lay there naked in front of Ryuk. Ryuk whistled at the sight.

"_Hyuk. I don't think you're ready for this,"_ Ryuk said, touching Light's growing erection. Light jerked his body from Ryuk's cold touch. He blushed brightly. _"Either way . . . I'm still gonna do it."_ Ryuk spread Light's legs wide, hurting the boy from the deep stretch.

Light took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down once he saw Ryuk unclothe himself and take out his own inhumanly large member. "W-What is that?" the boy cried out. His eyes were wide in terror.

"_This," _Ryuk said, mentioning down to his own wondrous member, he stuck it at the entrance of Light's hole, _"will be inside of you." _ With that, he slowly, but quickly, entered himself inside of Light's tight heat.

Light instantly felt pain and bit into his arm with such force he began bleeding. "T-Too big," he cried silently. Ryuk shushed him and held himself inside Light without moving until he saw the boy get at least a little bit comfortable in the situation.

Light nodded his head. Ryuk bent down and kissed Light roughly, the light brunette moaned into the kiss. His lip was bleeding a bit from the rough kiss he was given.

Ryuk began to move at a slow pace, bringing himself all out of Light and then shoving his member all the way back into Light's hole.

"A-Ah!" Light let out cries of pleasure. He tightly wrapped himself around Ryuk's body, his legs tightly around Ryuk's waist, his arms over the shinigami's neck. "R-Ryuk!" His shinigami had fastened his pace in thrusting into Light. He bent down to kiss the boy again and ran his long tongue against the boy's neck to his collarbone.

"_I will be the first to take you, Light," _Ryuk groaned into Light's ear.

Light still felt pain but it wasn't just that. Ryuk was making him feel good—great! Light had never felt this way before, such an amazing appendage inside of him. Light leaned forward and kissed Ryuk himself. Ryuk had sat Light up on his lap and continued to fuck the living daylights out of him.

"Ryuk! More!" Light moaned desperately as Ryuk finally hit his prostate with such force and exact point that Light came all in all over his and Ryuk's chest. Ryuk came inside of Light right after the boy's explosion. His load filled up the boy's hole entirely, leaving him too full to do anything else.

Ryuk lay Light's tired and used body on the bed.

"Ryuk . . ." Light whispered breathlessly. Ryuk chuckled.

"_You're fine . . . that wasn't boring at all. Just a little . . . unexpected. Hyuk."_

Light lay there naked and tired. He tried to clean himself up but he fell limp and weak. Ryuk wiped Light with a wash cloth. He put the boy's clothes back on him and let him sleep. Ryuk shut off the lights and rested next to Light. Since he couldn't sleep due to his shinigami-ness, he watched Light sleep soundly through the night.

* * *

**I don't even know. I think I underestimate myself too much. Do you guys think so too? Because, usually when I write most of my Fanfics, I write them down in my Fanfiction Notebook (yeah.) so I don't reread what I write most of the time. I looked through this and I was shocked. This actually made me feel excited~~. So please tell me if you like this chapter! Did you feel anything? Please review, favorite and follow~!**

**(Does it annoy you guys if I keep repeating this? . . . I don't know, sorry about that—maybe) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for the late update! I got sick again and I feel like total crap. I had to keep working on Chapter 7 but don't worry, here it is! You're lucky because this chapter is longer than the others! I didn't wanna skip so I pushed myself to do this the best I can. Please review and whatnot. You have to read of course, so do so now!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Light awoke in his bed, the sheets all felt messy. He looked at the time: 5:44 a.m. He rubbed at his eyes and looked beside him and almost scared himself.

"R-Ryuk . . ." he whispered, his voice suddenly sounded deeper. Ryuk chuckled.

"_You really need to look in the mirror," _Ryuk said, laughing some more. Light scrunched his nose and wiped at his face again. He felt like a hot mess. He removed the sheets and was glad that he was wearing clothes. He sighed heavily in relief.

"Thank the lord," he muttered. He chuckled to himself quietly. "I used to be God . . . I miss my Death Note," he thought.

Light brought the sheets up to his nose and sniffed. He shook his head. "It smells like cum . . ." he whispered quietly. Ryuk heard him and chuckled. Light fumbled in gathering the sheets off his bed and almost broke down, completely losing balance in his limbs.

"Shit . . ." he cursed. His back was in pain, his hips hurt, and even more, his ass stung like a bitch.

He tried standing again, wobbling, and took the sheets and stuffed them in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He stopped to wash his face and brush his teeth, but then he looked in the mirror. His hair looked as if it got sucked by a vacuum. He wetted it with the water and patted it down flat over his face. He eyed his hair in the mirror and approved that it being wet was better than it being messy. That's when he took a good look at his body.

"_Tomorrow, I'll be back to inspect you again,"_ he remembered _Aihara-san's_ words from the night before.

"Dammit!" he yelled. He popped his head from the bathroom looking at the door to his bedroom to make sure no one tried to enter. He turned back to the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't hide this!" he whispered frantically. He looked back into the other room and gave a death glare to the alarm clock, which said it was now 6:15 a.m. He glared at the door.

". . . I don't think anyone's awake yet . . . so . . ." he grabbed his shirt and sweatpants he had worn the first time he got there and put them on. He tiptoed over to the door and looked back at Ryuk for his input. Ryuk still sat there on the bed watching Light, saying nothing but giving low chuckles. "Aren't you gonna come with me?" Light asked him quietly.

"_I've been in there so many times," _Ryuk said. He grinned at Light and nodded. _"Hyuk. It's your ass that'll get in trouble."_

"Heh, you're the one that invaded." *****

Light took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly, unlocking the door. All of a sudden, he had a thought: "Am I like a captured princess? Why the hell am I still locked in this room? Oh right, _Daddy's_ orders."

He opened the door slowly and looked in the room through the crack of the door. It looked like a normal room for a large suite . . . except for the large amount of mini TV's by the couches. What the hell? Light looked at the striped couches and yelped. He shut the door instantly.

"Who? What the fuck was that!" he asked quietly, freaking out on Ryuk. Light kept pointing at the door as if it was invisible. "He was just staring. Those eyes!"

There was a knock on his door. It was pushed open, revealing a slightly taller man who slumped back as he stood. He had pale skin, spikey, probably unwashed, black hair. Matching black eyes and bags under his eyelids. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Good morning, Light," the man said. Light just stood there, shocked, staring the man up and down continuously.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked. He noticed the man take out a lollipop, unwrap it, and suck on it.

"I'm Ryuuzaki," the man answered. The name sounded familiar to Light. "I work with your father," Ryuuzaki said. The man looked at Light with dead eyes. "I see you've disobeyed your father's orders."

Light stopped himself from being snobby and rolling his eyes. "I got bored."

"It's only 6:30 in the morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" the lollipop sucker asked. Light scoffed at him.

"Shouldn't you?" he pointed towards the man's baggy eyes. The man didn't say anything.

"Well . . . since you're up," he glanced over Light's body, holding his breath slightly, "need any company?"

"Sure . . ." Light answered hesitantly. He resisted in answering: "I've got plenty of company." Ryuk wasn't plenty . . . but enough for his satisfaction.

Ryuuzaki entered Light's room shutting the door behind him. He sucked on his lollipop once more before letting out a huge sigh. He saw that Light continued to stare at him.

"How old are you?" the teen asked.

Ryuuzaki took his lollipop out and looked at it before putting it back in his mouth. "I'm old enough," he answered with no emotion.**** ** Light snickered at him, already annoyed by the man's attitude.

"Aren't you going to ask how old I am?" Light asked. He had a feeling it was a stupid question.

"I already know how old you are," the man answered.

Stupid question indeed. Light was going to ask another dumb question.

"What's with all the mini TV's?" he asked.

"Nunya."

"What?"

"Sorry," Ryuuzaki removed his lollipop from his mouth, "I meant to say none of your business." Ryuuzaki smirked as he saw Light giving him a death glare. "Raised a little to 2 ½ %, no, 3 %," he muttered quietly to himself.

"Percentages?" Light asked. "For what?"

"Of you being Kira."

"Since when?" Light asked another obvious question.

"Since the so-called 'Kira" happened. The killings, strangely, have stopped for the past month since you've been here."

"Isn't this classified information?" Light asked.

"Yes. But you seem to know of all this either way."

Light shook his head. "I haven't been in front of a TV in weeks."

"You don't have to. You have enough knowledge," Ryuuzaki said.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Light asked. He marched up to Ryuuzaki and glared at him. He was pissed for some reason. Was it the cramps from hardcore sex?

Ryuuzaki closed in on Light's ear. He sniffed Light before exhaling as if he was tasting the smell of the boy. "I'm L," he whispered in his ear. Ryuuzaki backed away from Light, retrieved another new lollipop and walked out of the room locking the door.

"W-What?" Light stood there dumbfounded. "What did he just say?" he asked.

"_Hyuk. Hyuk. Completion," _Ryuk sang. Light strained himself from slapping his shinigami.

"Competition? How so?" he asked quietly.

"_Heh . . . you'll soon find out. It'll be fun, Light," _Ryuk said, leaving the room. Light wondered if he was going to retrieve apples.

The 17-year-old decided to sleep off his stress in the empty bed. It was already 7:00 when he went back to bed. He wouldn't be woken up by his father until it was at least 10.

* * *

L bit his bottom lip as he reluctantly sat back on the couch. "I was this close . . ." he sucked on his lollipop as he stared at the screen, watching Light fall back asleep. "He smelled good though . . . well, he was really sweaty."

L waited an hour, busying himself with game apps before the Chief finally showed up with Aizawa and Matsuda, all looking refreshed.

"Yagami-san," L started.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki," the Chief said. The others greeted L. Watari began to serve them a western styled breakfast. He left an extra plate in front of the Chief.

"For your son," Watari told him. The Chief nodded his thanks.

"Yagami-san," L said, getting everyone's attention. "There was an incident with your son early this morning."

"What? What kind of incident?" Yagami-san asked, sitting on the couch next to Matsuda and Aizawa.

"He opened his door and peaked throughout the room," L said.

"Wait, Ryuuzaki, how do you know about this?" Matsuda interrupted, intending to be the one to stand up in their situation.

"I was right here watching him from the screens. I watched the door and we made eye contact. Then he closed the door."

"So . . . then what else happened?" Aizawa asked.

"Ryuuzaki . . ." Yagami-san urged on. His voice was gruff. L hoped that he wasn't too pissed, not when they were just about to start the day.

"I confronted him," he answered simply.

"Very vague . . ." Matsuda uttered out.

L grabbed the remote and rewinded the clips back to when it was about 6 o'clock in the morning. He turned up the volume so they all could hear.

Light had changed into his clothes and then hesitantly walked towards the door.

Everyone furrowed their brows in confusion. Light kept whispering to himself, worried.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't understand," Yagami-san said.

"He's not alone in that room," L answered. Matsuda shook.

"Feels like a Paranormal Witness episode," Matsuda said, shivering. Aizawa clapped his hands together.

"I just remembered! I was supposed to do another inspection on Light today." Aizawa looked towards Yagami-san. "When should I begin, Chief?" he asked.

"When I'm done talking to him," Yagami-san growled angrily. He stood up and barged into Light's room.

"I've never seen the Chief this pissed, not at Light." Matsuda whispered.

"So, Ryuuzaki," Aizawa leaned towards L. "What could be in the room with Light?" L shook his head.

"We know it isn't human."

"What makes you say that?" Matsuda asked.

"The marks on his body."

"But they could've also been made by a human," Aizawa added.

"Yes, but it's _impossible _for a human to do anything to the boy in such a vigilant area. We'd be able to find them," L said, drinking his warm tea.

"Okay, now I'm getting freaked out," Matsuda whined, moving closer to Aizawa. Aizawa pushed the detective about a foot away from him on the couch.

"_Suck it up,_ Matsuda," Aizawa said, annoyed.

"Okay! Okay . . ." Matsuda looked at the screens. "Is it okay if we watch them?" he asked. L nodded, returning to present time.

* * *

"Light." Soichiro shook his son in his sleep. It took a few tries until the boy finally woke up, his clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess again.

"Dad?" Light looked at his alarm clock beside the bed on the nightstand. It said it was a quarter to nine.

"Tell me about this morning," Soichiro said.

Light sat up on the bed and yawned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You defied my specific orders! I told you to never go out of this room," Soichiro yelled.

"I didn't!"

"You snuck a look, though," Soichiro added. Light cursed under his breath. Soichiro stopped himself from almost slapping his son across the face. "Don't dare curse in my presence."

Light held his laughter within himself. He felt as if he was going insane. His insides were boiling. "Can you go now?" Light asked, vexed.

Soichiro stepped up to the door, opening it. He called for someone. _"Aihara-san_, you may proceed with examining my son."

Light's eyes grew wide. He glanced around, looking for Ryuk. He bit his lip hard, hissing at the pain because his lip was already slit from his night with Ryuk.

"Aihara-san's here? Now?" Light asked his father. Soichiro nodded.

Soichiro opened the door wider and Aizawa entered the room standing beside Light's father.

"D-Do we have to do this now?" Light asked, sweat dripping down his neck.

"Is there a problem with that?" Aizawa asked Light. Light shook his head quickly.

"No . . . no."

"Fine then," Aizawa looked towards the Chief. "Privacy, shall we?" Soichiro nodded and left the room, closing the door. Aizawa walked up to Light. "Do you still have the shorts I gave you yesterday?" he asked.

Light nodded and went into the bathroom to change into the shorts. He changed hesitantly, staring over his body in the mirror. "There's obviously new things that'll be discovered on my body," Light thought. He exited out of the bathroom and returned into the bedroom.

Aizawa sat there in his chair and stared over Light's body. He nodded his head toward the bed. "Lay down," he ordered. Light gulped and did as he was told. He lay down on his stomach. He took a deep shuddering breath.

Before Aizawa did anything, he noticed one of the few things that was strange.

"What happened to your bed sheets?" he asked.

"It got hot last night so I put them away," Light answered. He set his chin upon his arms as he laid his head down, trying to relax. Aizawa nodded slowly.

Aizawa felt over Light's back. He didn't even need to get a closer look at the boy's skin. Rough scars sliced down and across the boy's back. He looked at Light's neck and saw a faint shade of pink. He indicated that there were several hickeys on the boy's body. " . . . Did he have sex?" Aizawa thought. He was amazed at the difference between yesterday and today, the boy's appearance changed dramatically. He looked down at the boy's legs and saw a shadow of claws cast over his muscles, as if he had been grabbed by his legs. Aizawa breathed slowly in and out.

"Turn around," he ordered. Light wiped the sweat falling down his neck and flipped his body over.

Light looked up at Aizawa's face and swallowed deeply. "He looks so serious . . ." he thought. He was feeling really nervous. He glanced about the room. "Where's Ryuk?"

Aizawa looked over the boy's body. It just looked as if he was touched everywhere. Aizawa took a deep breath. He stuck his hand underneath Light's lower back and poked at the 17-year-old's waist. Light buckled slightly, gripping his butt automatically. Aizawa laid the boy flat on his back again and leaned close to the boy. He sniffed lightly. "The boy hasn't showered yet . . ." Aizawa thought. He was curious. He sniffed again. There was a faint smell casting from the boy's body . . . it was the smell of semen.

Light gulped. He brought his arm over his nose and sniffed himself. "I don't smell anything . . . I didn't shower last night, but . . . _fuck,"_ Light thought to himself, disappointed by his own stupidity.

"Light . . ." Aizawa began. He took another deep breath. He sat back in his chair and washed away all other feelings and thoughts from his mind. It was about time he got straight down to business. "Remove every last bit of clothing you have on," he ordered.

Light broke out in a deep blood-filled blush. "W-WHAT!" Aizawa gave him a cold, hard stare. He didn't repeat himself.

Light looked down at his shorts and then back at Aizawa as if confirming if what he said was an exact order. Aizawa held his hands out, urging the boy to do what he said. Light bit his lip.

He stood from the bed in front of Aizawa. He quickly glanced about the room again. "Where the hell is Ryuk!" he thought madly. He turned away from Aizawa, his back facing the afro-headed man. He first pulled down the white basketball shorts, showing off his thighs and his red plaid boxers. Aizawa cleared his throat. Light turned around.

"Face me," Aizawa said, putting on the best face he had when he meant business. In all honesty, he was feeling terrible about letting the boy strip naked in front of him. But he had to see for himself what other damage was done to this boy's body.

Light took a shuddering deep breath until he finally stuck his hands in the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. Light felt so embarrassed, revealing his private areas to someone other than Ryuk . . . he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing.

Aizawa motioned his finger in order to make Light come closer to him. The boy took small steps towards the man.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" the question came out of Light's mouth unconsciously. Aizawa shook his head.

"Of course not. This is only an inspection," he answered.

* * *

"It'd better be, Aizawa," L thought to himself, biting his thumb harder. He stared wide-eyed at the screen. He was finally able to see Light naked. He's just a few feet away from the bedroom door . . . so he could see Light fully in the flesh any minute right now.

* * *

"Can we make this quick?" Light asked.

"If you'd give me the time to fully inspect you, there'd be no problem." Aizawa tried his best to adjust his eyes to anywhere except the boy's own manhood, but he caught sight of a few scars on it as well. Aizawa now saw the boy's large scar fully when he only caught a glimpse the day before. It ran along his left hip down his thigh and back around curving around his ass. Aizawa noticed something drip down the boy's keg. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Aizawa to become fully suspicious of the boy. He twirled his finger. "Turn around . . ." he said gruffly. Light didn't answer him and turned around slowly.

He felt something drip down his leg. It was a liquid, and it was cold but also warm. It ran down his leg slowly, as if in slow motion. He faced his ass in front of Aizawa, cursing at himself.

Aizawa stared over Light's behind and gulped. More scars and bruises. The shade of the boy's skin on this certain area was a light shade of red. "Please . . . lay down flat on the bed. On your stomach," he said quietly. Light nodded and laid down shutting his eyes tight and digging his head in his arms. He wished for this to be over already! He heard the sound of elastic.

Aizawa put on a pair of plastic gloves that had been stored in his bag. He sighed quietly to himself and silently prayed that he wouldn't have to do this ever in his life again.

He placed his hands on Light's ass cheeks, feeling around. Light dug his nails hard in his arms. He was pissed.

Aizawa spread the boy's cheeks apart and looked at the boy's hole. Cum was seeping from the boy. Aizawa ran his gloved finger along the stream of cum and looked at it. It looked like any regular . . . but had a different smell to it. He took out a zip lock bag from his bag and opened it. He slowly dipped his gloved finger and penetrated the boy softly, earning a slight cry from him. He took out his finger which was now covered in the mysterious cum and he emptied it into the zip lock bag, labeling it with a marker: Mys./Cu. [Mysterious Cum]

"This will be analyzed," he said quietly. He took out a wash cloth from his bag and began wiping the boy clean. When he was done, he sat Light up. He saw the boy's jaw clench in anger. "Are you alright?" he asked. The boy looked away from him. Light stood up and ran into the bathroom. Aizawa sighed deeply and exited the bedroom.

* * *

"Good work, Aizawa," L said stiffly. His jaw clenched as well, for having Aizawa steal his moments for savoring the boy's body. L nodded towards Watari.

"Here," Aizawa handed the zip lock bag to Watari.

"Watari will analyze that," L said.

Matsuda looked flushed. Soichiro looked at him then down then back up at Matsuda.

"I'll fire you if you have any absurd ideas about my son," Soichiro said sternly to the young detective. Matsuda shrieked and covered the front of his pants.

"No Chief! I swear! I—" Matsuda began. Aizawa shook his head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the afro-detective said.

"Agreed," said L, sarcastically. He didn't work for Soichiro, but he sure as hell was already thinking absurd things about his son.

"Today's been a long day—morning," Soichiro said. He looked at everyone. "I'm leaving for now. You can have Watari serve my son his food." L nodded. He finally noticed that there was still an extra plate on the table.

"Yagami-san, you forgot to give Light his breakfast," L said, pointing to the plate. Yagami-san snickered at himself.

"I'm a terrible parent," he muttered. Aizawa shook his head.

"I'm sorry Chief. I shouldn't have gone that far," Aizawa said. Soichiro shook his head.

"No, no. I'm glad you did . . . I'll see you all in a couple of days."

Before L knew it, his suite was once left empty again, aside from the other two people that were staying with him. And possibly another _uninvited_ guest.

L sighed. He leaned back on the couch and looked at the door to Light's bedroom.

"Soon . . . before you know it, I'll get you," he whispered to himself. He dipped his lollipop in his tea and sucked on it, satisfied with the taste. He stared at the screen as Light continued to shower in the steamy bathroom. L bit on his lollipop until he shut the screens off. He shut the rest of the lights off in the suite. He entered Light's room quietly and sat in a chair by the door, in a darkened corner. He waited for the boy.

* * *

**Oh gosh this chapter was long indeed! Nine pages! I left a few hints that I thought were funny:**

**/*\ "Heh, you're the one that invaded."—ya know, Ryuk says that Light's ass is what'll get in trouble—Ryuk screwed Light in his ass—get it?**

**/**\ "I'm old enough," he answered with no emotion.—I had an Ulquiorra moment there so I thought it was funny. I love Ulquiorra. **

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Are you happy that it's really long? Happy with the detail? Happy with this story? Life? Something?—well, I care about the story—but yeah! Just tell me! I wanna know because the reviews I get make me wanna write more!**

**Paranormal Witness . . . gosh that show freaks me out. I can't watch it at night or in the daytime because I'll still get the crap scared outta me!**


End file.
